Fukutsu no Seishin (Clan of Fortitude)/The Lair
Introduction to the Lair The lair of Fukutsu no Seishin is a floating island positioned somewhere to the north west of the Observatory, within its airspace. Due to the sheer volume of magic permeating the air in the area, it is surrounded by violent winds that are an unpredictable and difficult to navigate as the Twisting Crescendo on a good day. Thus, most Wind dragons have minimal issue in accessing the lair, but many other non-residents (and even some of the residents) require help to access the island through regular means. Defences The main defence for the lair is a large, invisible barrier-ward that wraps around the entire area, as well as some of the surrounding airspace, in a spherical bubble. While the magic itself is invisible, and indeed undetectable to all but the most magically-attuned creatures, its location can be easily determined by the bodies of those that have fallen victim to it. The barrier does not serve to isolate the clan; they are more than willing to receive visitors at any time. However, their home is a place of sanctuary and thus the barrier functions to keep it as such. Anyone who attempts to pass through the barrier with ill intent towards anyone inside the ward, whether that be an individual or the clan as a whole, finds themselves blocked out. At least, those are the lucky ones. The original design of the barrier was merely to be a first line of defence, although as KetsuekiRyuu's power has grown with age and wisdom its power strengthened into a nigh unbreakable ward. However, with later additions by other members of the clan, most notably the space and time mages Kukan and Jiki, it is no longer a simple barrier and now contains traps for those with hostile intentions. Many end up trapped in an eternal time loop, seemingly merely frozen in place to the casual observer. They may glitch as the spell shifts in intensity. Others are sucked into worm holes or, if particularly unlucky, a black hole. Where they end up is anyone's guess. To date, nothing has breached this defence, however the lair's warden, Kasai, is always attuned for danger towards the land itself (his Charge), and has the power and ability to best many in battle. Of course, the rest of the clan is also trained to fight against the best. Layout The clan's territory is actually split into three islands - the main island and two smaller ones. Most of the clan inhabit Crystal Terrarium, which is many times the size of either of the other two islands and can comfortably hold hundreds of dragons if required. Crystal Terrarium This is the main island in the territory. Despite being a single landmass, the main island consists of many different landscapes, including a central mountain range and other, smaller mountains and hills across the island. Some of the edges of the island manifest as dramatic cliffs, while other areas taper away with less ceremony. The surface of the island is largely covered in regular earth, as found in the Focal Point the island was once part of before being torn upwards by the Arcane currents. Different flora serves as the carpet in different areas, with types of grass being the most predominant but other heathers and short stemmed flowers are also present, particularly in the wooded areas. Underneath the surface, the island is a raw chunk of chalcedony, with jagged spikes descending downwards - many of which appear snapped off. The depth of the island is several hundred imperial wingspans at minimum; some of the spikes, particularly closer to the centre of the island, can reach double that again. The Northern Cliffs The largest and most dramatic cliffs in the territory, this is the main exit from the clan. Situated on the northern tip of Crystal Terrarium, it's a long way from the centre of the lair, but Ryoshi says it's easiest to control the wind currents from this spot and no-one else feels like challenging him over it. As it's one of the furthest points from the Observatory, and also sheltered by the Outpost it's a convincing argument. These cliffs also extend a short way down the western side of the island. The Watching Cliffs These cliffs are situated at the northeastern area of Crystal Terrarium. While not as dramatic as the Northern Cliffs, they are still large, reaching several imperial wingspans down. Dragons settle here to stargaze, as there is little in the way of the view. It can also be used to watch the remnants of the Shade writhing in the depths of space, and the aliens that occasionally fall down to the Focal Point below. While there is no accommodation here, it is not unusual to find visiting dragons resting here, rather than in the main areas of the clan. The Flower Gardens The northernmost of the three gardens on Crystal Terrarium, situated only a little way south of the Northern Cliffs on gently rolling low hills, everything that grows here is edible. Excluding occasional forays elsewhere and looted plants from the coliseum, this is the main source of plant food for the clan, tended to by a dragon who calls herself a forager but in actuality spends more of her time gardening here than exploring elsewhere for plants. The Herb Garden Bordering the Flower Gardens directly to the south is another garden. Tended to by the clan's herbalist, everything that grows here has some sort of medicinal use. She keeps the safer herbs largely towards the north of the garden, closer to the Flower Gardens, while the more dangerous plants are kept towards the southern side, closer to the Vibrant Garden. In the centre of the garden is a wooden hut. An imperial would never fit inside it, but it's the perfect size for a tundra to live in comfort. The Vibrant Garden The third and final garden on Crystal Terrarium, this garden borders the Herb Garden directly to the south and is full of brightly coloured plants. As is typical of bright things in nature, as well as being beautiful to look at they are also poisonous to varying degrees. Nothing in this garden is safe for consumption without the correct preparation, and some of it is never safe for consumption. This garden also has a tundra-sized wooden hut in the centre, although it's filled more with vials of questionable substances than home comforts. The Hidden Clearing Situated on the northwestern edge of Crystal Terrarium, the Hidden Clearing is aptly named. Bordered by sheer cliffs on one side, and by the thick, dark trees of the Forest on all of the others, few dragons know of its existence and less have ever been there. Access is difficult, requiring either a flight in through the currents surrounding the islands, or a dangerous journey through the forest. Dragons that arrive there are rewarded with a multitude of insects swarming around; the thickest concentration and variety to be found on Crystal Terrarium. The Forest In the northwestern quarter of Crystal Terrarium, there is a large forest that takes up a considerable area. No-one is quite certain what it is, exactly, but it's generally accepted to be a section of the Starwood Strand that migrated into the Focal Point some time in the distant past. Like its origins, the Forest is mysterious and considered highly dangerous to the unwary. Very few residents of Crystal Terrarium will enter it, and those that have investigated it cite disturbing creatures always on the edge of their vision, and a constant murmur between the trees - trees that have been known to move. The Sunken Land On the eastern edge of Crystal Terrarium there is a section of land that appears in the process of slowly breaking away from the island. So far, it is still attached, but at a different level to the rest of the land neighbouring it. Sheer cliffs lead up to the main level, as well as down below, and there is a large cave hollowed into the side of the island. Once the nursery, now it's home to the clan's geologist, whenever she's home. The Training Grounds As a warrior clan, the residents all like to keep their eye in. Not all are fit or willing to leave the clan, so they will come here to hone their skills instead. It also doubles as a true training grounds for youngsters learning to fight, at least until they stop fleeing in terror - once they reach that point, they're sent out the coliseum. The Lake Barring the water system in the depths of the caves, this is the only body of water found on the island. The Woodland Largely used as shelter for the dragons that live near the lake, especially at night or in the rain. It isn't as spooky as the forest, but many still skirt around it. The Western Plain Used as a second meeting point, usually for the dragons not too fond of the hustle and bustle of the central area. Others come and go, but generally don't stay for long. Home The main area of residential caves, and home to the majority of the dragons. The Clan Heart The residence of some of the most respected members of the clan. Each dragon has their own cave carved into the side of the mountain here. The Portal Due to an alliance with a fellow Arcane Clan, who has a detailed and largely reliable portal system, Fukutsu no Seishin has access to their portals. This one is a permanent fixture, although it is not offered to visitors as a means of transportation as it isn't strictly reliable. It's mainly used to access the coliseum. The Central Area While not the centre of the island, this is the centre of the activity, with many dragons spending their downtime here. Some of the dragons who perform for a living can be found doing recitals when bored, or occasionally in an organised concert. This area is also where visitors are normally greeted, if they have business with the clan as a whole. Its final function is as the meeting place, on the rare occasions that announcements need to be made. Craftsdragon Workshops The industrial part of the lair, where the forge and other such areas are located. Some dragons live in their workareas, others don't. Not all of the craftsdragons have workshops here, but the majority do. The caves on the northern edge of the central area are more of the same. The Abandoned Cavern For some reason, part of a river seems to flow through here, including a small waterfall. Presumably Arcane magic is at work here, although it doesn't bode well for the poor creature swimming in the river - wherever it may be - only to find themselves suddenly in the heart of a cavern far from where the'd been before. The Silent Cliffs Despite not being far from the hubbub, not many dragons find themselves here, and it has become a place of contemplation and meditation. The view of the Observatory from here is fantastic. The Landing Usually the area visiting dragons descend upon. Many members of the clan prefer to use this area, too. The Southern Point Crevasses lining the southernmost area of the island. No-one with any sanity goes here. The Outpost Covered in nothing but trees, cliffs and animals, it's an almost totally uninhabited part of the lair. While nowadays it isn't connected to the main island at all, once upon a time it was just another part of the landmass until the Arcane currents pulled it apart. The flight to this island is short, so the chaotic winds don't affect journeys to and from it much. The fauna and flora here is widely varied, and it has its own microclimate that tends towards either heavy rain or burning sunshine. What lives here has adapted to these strange conditions over time, and even the dragons that occasionally visit have learnt to read the weather patterns. The Menagerie Home to all of the familiars not bonded to a dragon of their own, this small island off the coast of the main one is rarely visited by dragons unless they're seeking a new companion.